Nightmares
by o0LittleRushi
Summary: Naruto is trapped in a series of genjutsus. He tries to wake up.


NIGHTMARES

--------------------------------------

Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All rights reserved… ;;

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto! Why do you always have to be an idiot! Why can't you do anything right at all? Damn you…You're so useless…"

"More like hopeless…"

"Stop this…I'm sure Naruto had his reasons…"

"Who are you to talk, Sensei?"

Naruto listened to the conversation from the stump he was tied to. He watched Sakura yell about how stupid he was. He felt as though his heart had been shattered to pieces. He looked down and thought:

_She hates me…she really, really hates me…_

Kakashi walked over to Naruto and patted him on the head.

"Hey, Naruto," said Kakashi.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto turned away and pouted.

"Don't look so upset…you had your reasons for robbing the Ichiruka Ramen House, right?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm broke…Old Lady Tsunade didn't want to pay me. I guess she wanted to use it for more gambling. Stupid old hag…"

"Naruto…"

"What?" Naruto said as he turned to look at Kakashi. Kakashi took off his mask and kissed Naruto on the lips. Everything disappeared except for Kakashi and Naruto who were kissing each other passionately. They started to remove each other's clothing and-

---

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! AHHHHHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHHHHHH!"

"Naruto…? What the f is wrong with you?" asked Sasuke. Everyone stared at Naruto who just woke up from being unconscious.

"Ah…Naruto, you're awake. Glad to see that. I was actually worried about you when you passed out. It seems that antidote that Tsunade made for this special mission really works!" said Sakura as she turned to kiss him on the forehead.

"Is…this another dream…?" Naruto asked.

"No, stupid, this isn't a dream. If it was…I'd be licking you," said Sasuke. Sakura giggled and hugged Naruto, She continued to kiss him on the forehead. Sasuke glanced at Naruto with a 'you look sexy' smirk on his face. Naruto ignored him and enjoyed his treatment from Sakura.

"This isn't a dream, huh?" Naruto smiled. He tried to pinch himself. "Nah…I like this dream…" He hugged Sakura and kissed her neck. Suddenly, Sasuke jumped up"

"I can't take this anymore!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke butt-naked jumping him.

"AHH! I don't think this is a dream anymore!" Naruto yelled as he got up and started to run. It was too late. Naruto was being glomped by Sakura AND Sasuke. Naruto was crying and screaming for help. He was lunging to get away but he couldn't. Sakura's kissing didn't bother him at all, but Sasuke's licking was just too much for Naruto.

"Gyahh! This can't get any worse can it?" Naruto cried.

"You're right, Naruto! It's just going to get better and better!" yelled a voice from a distance.

"No…not him…not Gai-sensei-!"

---

Naruto, suddenly, woke up from a night's sleep. He looked around and checked everything. He was sure he was at the Ninja academy.

"Whew…just a dream…a really, really bad dream," Naruto sighed.

"Naruto! Stay awake unless you want to take this class over the summer!" yelled Iruka. He was furioius. Naruto stuck out his tongue at him and used his 'sexy jutsu' against him. Iruka got a nosebleed and turned unconscious. He laughed at Iruka and everyone around him laughed. Iruka stood up and yelled at everyone.

"Pop quiz, folks! You're to make at least one other clone! Now get in line alphabetically!" yelled Iruka.

"Ah…this'll be easy," Naruto said. Everything around him disappeared in just a flash. Naruto was all by himself.

"Huhn? What happened here? No…not another dream!" Naruto exclaimed as he slapped himself to wake up. "Damn…I'm not waking up? What the hell!"

"Naruto…" called a voice.

"Huhn? Who called?" Naruto looked around but saw nothing. He was panicking.

"Naruto…" called the same voice.

"Wait…that sounds like…Hinata! Hinata? Where are you?" Naruto looked around. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto got startled but it was just Hinata. Tears ran down her face. She was crying and sad.

"Naruto…" Hinata looked up at Naruto and then hugged him.

"Hinata? …" Naruto didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that Hinata needed to be comforted and that was why she came to him.

"Naruto…" she said lightly, barely able to speak.

"No need to worry, Hinata. I'm here for you." Naruto hugged her lightly.

"Boo." It was a deep voice. It was a very deep voice.

"Huh? 'Boo'? What?" Naruto was puzzled. What he heard just now was not the voice of Hinata but of the perverted hermit, Jiraiya. Naruto pushed away but then couldn't get away.

"Bwuahahahaha! Naruto! You're all mine now! Do that 'sexy jutsu'!" Jiraiya said enthusiastically. He grinned and rubbed his face against Naruto's.

"Whaaaaaaaat? Who the hell are you? Ahhhh!"

---

"Ahh!" Naruto cried. He gasped and looked around.

"Naruto!" everyone yelled. They were all in the hospital.

"Ah…Naruto, you're all right! I'm glad," said Hinata.

"sigh...you don't learn do you…?" said Kakashi.

"Naruto! You're such an idiot!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was dumbfounded.

"Idiot," Sasuke said annoyed.

"Oh, Naruto! You're awake! 'Thought you had too much back there," said Jiraiya.

"Too much? Where am I? What happened?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto! You don't remember! Ugh…you're such a pain! You ate too much ramen from that ramen eating contest!" Sakura yelled furiously. She calmed down. "sigh…Don't do that again…I actually worried when you passed out." She hugged Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened and he started trembling. He remembered the dreams he had. He dropped his jaw and gasped. Naruto ran and jumped out the window.

"Nooooo! Not again! Must wake up!" Naruto banged his head against trees. Everyone in the room watched Naruto acting strangely.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata said.

"Dipwad…" Sasuke said.

"I think he's gone crazy…" Kakashi said reading 'Come Come Paradise'. Naruto ran away and the day ended.

THE END


End file.
